


В плену снов

by Elga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Post-Order of the Phoenix AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: Дадли снятся сны.





	В плену снов

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : switchknife  
>  **Перевод** : Elga  
>  **Оригинал** : Dream Boxes (удален из сети)

****

В восемь лет Дадли приснился странный сон — будто мать держит его руку очень близко к кухонной плите, увеличивая огонь, пока маленькие волоски на его пальцах не опаляются и кожа болезненно не нагревается. _Пожалуйста_ , хотел сказать он, _пожалуйста_ , но боялся и поэтому молчал, и когда она отпустила его, то пошел и опустил руку в раковину с очень холодной водой. Тыльная сторона рук была красной, как панцирь рака. Вода теплела, когда он шевелил в ней рукой, и когда он проснулся, то понял, что сжимает руки между ног и что воздух пропитан густым запахом мочи.   
_Мне жаль_ , все думал он, _мне очень жаль_ , и отдернулся от маминой руки, когда она пришла утром будить его.

Но она была доброй. Конечно, доброй. Она убрала грязные простыни, помогла почистить зубы и опустилась на колени, завязывая шнурки. Ее тонкие губы больше не казались безжалостными, а взгляд — каменным. От нее пахло тальковой пудрой. 

Наконец Дадли захотелось есть, и он спустился завтракать. Гарри уже проснулся и расставлял на столе тарелки, и Дадли охватило странное чувство разочарования, что это не он разбудил Гарри, как иногда бывало. 

Отец по-прежнему был в командировке, поэтому Гарри казался более расслабленным. Дадли, прищурив глаза, с ненавистью смотрел, как он тихо скользнул на стул на другом конце стола.

— Еще тостов, Дадличка? — спросила мама, стоя у шкафчика и завязывая фартук с воротником, отчего казалась маленькой птичкой с красными перышками. 

— Ага, мам, — ответил он с полным ртом яичницы, а потом усмехнулся, глядя на Гарри, которому досталась всего лишь миска каши. 

На миг что-то злобное полыхнуло в глазах Гарри — что-то похожее на то, что сам Дадли чувствовал, когда злился, но потом лицо Гарри вновь стало спокойным, он отодвинул стул и поднялся.

— Я наелся, — пробурчал он, но ему никто не ответил, и Гарри положил пустую миску в раковину и помыл ее, пока мама мазала маслом тосты. Дадли заметил, что Гарри по-прежнему смотрит на тосты, и накинулся на них — теплые, и соленые, и вкусные, мягкое масло таяло на хрустящем хлебе именно так, как Дадли нравилось, и рука Гарри дрогнула, когда он положил тарелку на полку с посудой. Дадли внезапно перестал думать о раковине плохо. Он не больше не думал, что ему следует остерегаться мыть в ней руки. 

— Не забудь повесить белье, — сказала мама Гарри. 

— Да, тетя Петуния, — ответил Гарри таким же скучным голосом, каким мистер Хоукинс объяснял им математику. Под глазами Гарри были синяки. И только когда Гарри ушел и Дадли услышал звук открывающейся стиральной машины из прачечной, он понял, что и его глаза этим утром были такими же. Потемневшими. Широко открытыми.

У Дадли засосало под ложечкой. Неужели Гарри тоже приснилась раковина? И мама? И обожженные руки?

— Еще тостов, Дадличка? — снова спросила мама, и почему-то это внезапно взбесило его.

— Нет, — рявкнул он и затем почти добавил «отъебись», ведь именно так говорят большие мальчики, но сейчас Дадли вспомнил, как пылали руки под холодной водой, и может быть, чуть-чуть испугался.   
— С тобой все в порядке, дорогой? — нежно, очень нежно спросила мама и подошла к нему с еще одной тарелкой тостов.

Но Дадли встал и попятился. 

— Я же сказал, что не хочу!

Обиженный, он убежал наверх, в свою комнату, и захлопнул за собой дверь. 

Гарри развешивал одежду во дворе. Дадли видел его из окна: Гарри был в старой Дадлиной красной футболке, которая теперь казалась бледно-коричневой. Он продолжал смотреть на Гарри, пока мама не поднялась на второй этаж и не сказала, что ей очень жаль, что она не хотела заставлять его есть, когда он не хочет, и помогла ему собраться в школу, пока он не опоздал. 

* * *  
В двенадцать лет Дадли приснился очень странный сон. Он был в гостиной, внизу, ночью, и телевизор был включен. (Именно так он понял, что это сон — папа никогда не разрешал ему смотреть телевизор по ночам, потому что сам смотрел видеокассеты.) Ковер под голыми ногами ощущался холодным жестким мехом, и тогда Дадли выключил телевизор и направился к лестнице. Он шел вверх спать, он был уверен в этом, но почему-то вместо этого ноги понесли его к маленькой комнате, а руки открыли дверь.

Лунный свет заливал маленький чулан. Гарри лежал на животе на шаткой раскладушке. Дадли слышал, как он дышит. Свисавшие с раскладушки ноги казались нелепо длинными, и Дадли вдруг вспомнил о маленьких лошадках, которых видел в «Смелтингсе» на экскурсии на прошлой неделе. Жеребята едва могли стоять.

— Да ты едва на ногах держишься, — сказал Дадли Гарри, почему-то уверенный в том, что Гарри не проснется.

Огромная футболка задралась, обнажая гладкую спину Гарри, казавшуюся каменной в лунном свете; шея под темными волосами казалась бледной и нежной, и по коже Дадли побежали мурашки. Он знал, что Гарри не проснется, поэтому медленно вытянул руку и дотронулся до его спины, и кровь внутри вдруг взбунтовалась, сердце начало истошно биться. Теплая. Гаррина спина была теплой. И гладкой, такой гладкой, что Дадли показалось, будто рука может погрузиться в нее, как в теплое молоко. 

— Впусти меня, — тихо попросил он. — Впусти меня, — но Гарри лишь сонно заворчал и заворочался под его прикосновением. 

Казалось, Дадлина кровь вот-вот закипит. Будто он был одной из маминых кастрюль, бурлящих на плите. Дадли позволил своей руке двигаться кругами и понял, что ему трудно дышать, словно бегом поднялся по ступенькам, — но почему-то все, казалось, движется вниз, вниз, вниз, и когда Дадли поднял голову, то увидел, что темные стены чулана тают, как воск. 

Он почувствовал, как Гарри начинает поворачиваться, поэтому быстро убрал руку. Он наблюдал, как Гарри вытягивается на спине, взбрыкнув руками и ногами, темные волосы растрепаны, а зеленые глаза закрыты. 

Стены продолжали таять. Может быть, стоит разбудить Гарри, может быть, они должны куда-то уйти. 

Но Дадли лишь вышел из чулана и закрыл дверь — ведь если стены плавятся здесь, то они не будут плавиться там, и мама с папой будут в безопасности. 

— Впусти меня, — бессмысленно сказал он в закрытую дверь в чулан, и когда проснулся в своей кровати с громко бьющимся сердцем, понял, что у него стоит. 

* * *

В пятнадцать лет у Дадли не было странных снов. Ему даже удалось забыть по большой части то, что произошло той ночью — ужасный холод, пожирающий его разум, и как ему едва удалось выбраться. Во всем был виноват Гарри, Гарри и его магия — псих, чертов псих, педик, зовущий _Седрика_ в своих снах. 

Но теперь Гарри выкрикивал другое имя, и еще чаще: _Сириус, Сириус, Сириус_ , — и Дадли становилось дурно, когда он слышал это. Ему становилось дурно, когда он видел Гаррины глаза — широко открытые, потемневшие, пустые и странные; ему становилось дурно, что Гарри больше не завидует ему, что Гарри больше не заморачивается едой, независимо от того, что ему давали. Ему становилось дурно, что Гарри за обедом ни на что не обращает внимание, ни на кого не обращает внимание и медленно цедит воду, его лицо бледное и рассеянное, будто рядом с ним вообще никого нет. 

Дадли ненавидел его. И смотрел на него — иногда, когда Гарри развешивал одежду во дворе — и если Гарри в жару снимал футболку, Дадли смотрел и на это тоже. Иногда ему казалось, что Гарри повернется и увидит его, и тогда Дадли быстро задергивал шторы, садился за стол с бешено бьющимся сердцем и возвращался к своей компьютерной игре. 

— Пошло все на хер, — сказал Пирс, отбрасывая камень с дороги. 

— Что? — Дадли обратился во внимание. 

— Я сказал: на хер все! — прорычал Пирс. — Мы ничего не сделали с тех пор, как ты вернулся. Мы даже не гоняемся за…

— Хочешь подраться со мной, Полкис? — Это было так просто — добавить угрозы в голос, ссутулить плечи и сердито смотреть на Пирса, пока тот не побледнеет. В конце концов, Дадли был чемпионом по боксу.

— Нет, конечно, нет.

Ха! Попробовал бы кто-нибудь оспорить его лидерство. Его смелтингская трость была липкой от пота, и он размахивал ей вперед-назад, вперед-назад, как джентльмен. 

— Скажи, — проговорил Пирс, — что сегодня вечеринка у Гордонов. Ты…

— Ага, — ответил Дадли. И он пошел с ним ночью и наблюдал, как подружка Пирса — Джен — отсасывает Пирсу, и Дадли задумался, почему он сам еще не завел себе девчонку. С женщинами слишком много проблем в твоем возрасте, сказал голос отца в Дадлиной голове. Но вид того, как отсасывают пьяному Пирсу, возбудил его. Дадли ушел задолго до окончания вечеринки, и когда он пришел домой, мама назвала его хорошим мальчиком за то, что возвращается рано и не нервирует ее.

Но как только Дадли добрался до своей комнаты, он расстегнул джинсы и стащил их перед тем, как забраться в постель. Потом он обхватил рукой свой член и дрочил, представляя, каким может быть рот Джен, но вдруг увидел перед глазами мягкие, темные завитки волос на бледной шее и кончил, горячо и бурно, пачкая простыни. 

* * *

В шестнадцать лет Дадли приснился очень странный сон. Это произошло после того, как он однажды за день до каникул встретил одну женщину. 

Дадли, смеясь, шел домой вместе с Пирсом и Малькольмом и тут почти столкнулся с кем-то. С кем-то высоким, мягким и темноволосым. 

Он быстро сделал шаг назад — и тогда услышал свист Пирса и увидел, что столкнулся с женщиной, очень симпатичной, с длинными черными волосами и глубоким томным взглядом. Ее губы были очень красными, и Дадли поймал себя на том, что смотрит на них, а потом ей в глаза, и понял, что не может отвести взгляд. Он чувствовал, что должен, —чувствовал, что что-то странное связано с этой женщиной, что-то опасное, и его сердце затрепетало от страха.

Женщина долго молчала — и, когда наконец отступила, улыбаясь, сказала: «Я знаю, чего ты хочешь».

Позже он только посмеивался над этим, а Пирс отпускал грубые шутки, говоря, что Большой Ди подстрелил большую птичку, — и Дадли смеялся вместе с ним, даже несмотря на не покидавшее ощущение нервозности, даже несмотря на то, что женщина была, похоже, немного не в себе, а ее глаза, немигающе уставившиеся на него, казались кошачьими.

Приехав домой, он услышал, как вернувшийся на каникулы Гарри разбирает вещи в своей комнате, но Дадли не зашел с ним поздороваться. Достаточно того, что псих вернулся. Достаточно того, что Дадли опять придется терпеть его. 

Вместо этого Дадли поднялся в свою комнату, чувствуя странное головокружение, и тяжело присел на край кровати.

Почему он так устал? Может быть, стоит немного поспать — всего чуть-чуть, пока мама не позовет ужинать.

Он не был уверен, сколько проспал, но его разбудил стук в дверь. 

— Просыпайся, ангелочек! — позвала мама из-за двери. — Ужин готов! Позови Гарри.

Дадли нахмурился. Почему, черт возьми, она сама не могла позвать Гарри? И почему Гарри еще не внизу и как всегда не накрывает на стол?

Он поднялся с кровати, чувствуя, как она скрипит под его весом, и вышел из комнаты. Свет в его комнате казался чуть ярче, чем тот, к которому он привык. Дадли прошел к Гарриной комнате и постучал в дверь костяшками пальцев дважды, но Гарри не открыл.

— Эй ты, псих! Открывай! — позвал он — и затем, к его изумлению, дверь открылась, как будто за ней не было никого, кто смог бы ее отворить.

Магия, подумал Дадли, но почему-то это не встревожило его, как должно было. Гарри сидел на краю кровати и улыбался.

Так же, заметил Дадли запоздало, на нем не было ничего, кроме футболки. Та же самая старая футболка, выцветшая до бледно-коричневого цвета, — но каким-то образом Гарри влезал в нее даже сейчас, и это было бессмысленно, но Дадли беспокоило не это. Потому что Гарри был голый под этой футболкой, без джинсов и трусов, и футболка была оттянута так, словно у него стояло.

Дадли поймал себя на том, что поспешно пятится к двери, но она была закрыта — когда он ее закрыл? Он не закрывал дверь. Не закрывал!

— Выпусти меня! — сказал Дадли, каким-то образом его голос прозвучал слишком спокойно, как будто он сказал то, что от него ожидали.

Гарри широко улыбнулся.

— Зачем? 

Он задрал футболку, и Дадли увидел… его, о Боже, Гаррин член, толстый, мощный и короткий, и такой возбужденный, что, казалось, вот-вот переломится. 

— Я знаю, чего ты хочешь. — Гарри опустил одну руку к члену и начал дрочить, и Дадли увидел смазку, блеснувшую на конце. — Я знаю, чего ты хочешь, Дадли.

Ты сумасшедший, хотел сказать Дадли, прекрати это, выпусти меня, выпусти… Потом Гаррины зеленые глаза закрылись, кадык дернулся, когда он дрочил, выгибаясь и вскидывая бедра к своей руке. Он ни разу не застонал, не издал ни звука — но громко и тяжело дышал, делая это так, как будто Дадли не было в этой комнате, как будто он не наблюдал за ним и не был так же возбужден. 

— Да, — сказал Дадли, хотя он должен был сказать «Нет» — и в тот момент, когда он это сказал, Гарри открыл глаза, но они больше не были зелеными.

Красные. Они были красными.

Потрясение гулко понеслось по Дадлиным венам, кровь словно замерзла — и он не мог дышать, не мог пошевелиться, как будто ноги ему больше не принадлежали. 

— Я знаю, чего ты хочешь, — прошипел Гарри, лаская себя все быстрее и быстрее. — Разве ты не сделаешь то, что я скажу? Разве ты не хороший мальчик? Не ты ли мой маленький ангелочек? — Эти красные глаза блестели, так же злобно, как Гаррин взгляд через кухонный стол за завтраком так много лет назад, — и Гарри сказал, улыбаясь: — Впусти меня, Дадли. Впусти. 

Нет, хотел сказать Дадли, нет — но потом захрипел и почувствовал, как подламываются колени, и он снова проснулся в своей кровати, обхватив рукой свой член и пачкая спермой простыни.

Да, продолжал говорить мозг, да.

— Дадличка! — раздался голос матери. Стук в дверь. — Ужин готов, спускайся.

Но Дадли просто лежал, потея и не смея выйти из комнаты. Он слышал, как часы на тумбочке продолжают тикать.

Наконец он встал, привел себя в порядок и подтянул джинсы — и когда он осторожно открыл дверь, в прихожей было не слишком светло, и его ноги делали то, чего он от них хотел, и когда он спустился ужинать, Гарри как обычно расставлял тарелки, его лицо было бледным и пустым — папа читал газету, а мама вновь завязывала фартук, тот самый, с воротником, в котором она казалась маленькой птичкой с красными перышками. 

* * *  
В семнадцать Дадли приснился очень странный сон. Он стоял в гостиной, рядом с камином, и смотрел на фотографии, которые папа сделал прошлым летом. Свет от желтых лампочек падал на стеклянные рамки, так что Дадли едва различал собственное лицо рядом с улыбающимся маминым. Тяжелая стеклянная статуэтка собаки, которую мама купила в прошлом году, блестела на одном краю камина. За ним стоял телевизор, и какая-то женщина рассказывала о тестомесительных машинах. 

И только услышав шаги, он развернулся. Это был Гарри, его лицо было очень бледным, а руки дрожали. 

Он неуверенно прошел вперед — почти спотыкаясь, и его глаза были широко открытыми и потемневшими, такими же широко открытыми и темными, какими они были много лет назад, когда Дадли было всего лишь восемь. 

— Дадли… ты видел… что-то горит… на кухне…

Он собирался спросить Гарри, что это значит, но тут Гарри увидел руки Дадли, и его глаза расширились. 

— О Боже, — сказал Гарри дрожащим голосом и сделал шаг назад. — Нет.

Дадли посмотрел на свои руки — обожженные, красные, как панцирь рака, и очень-очень мокрые.

— В чем дело? — спросил Дадли.

Казалось, колени Гарри вот-вот подломятся; ему явно стало нехорошо.

— Да тебя едва держат ноги, — сказал Дадли, и его голос был таким же теплым, как и у темноволосой женщины.

— Ч-что ты сделал… с тетей Петунией и дядей… Верноном…

Дадли подумал, какая, наверное, гладкая и нежная кожа у Гарри под его белой футболкой, и шагнул вперед, вытянув перед собой руки.

— Не подходи ко мне! — Гарри копался в заднем кармане, ища деревянную палку, и внезапно Дадли обуял ужас от того, что с ним может сделать Гарри, этот псих, этот чертов псих, поэтому он схватил тяжелую стеклянную статуэтку с камина, выставил ее перед собой, думая, что успокоит Гарри на несколько минут, всего на чуть-чуть, и с размаху обрушил ее на голову брата.

Глухой звук, будто статуэтка проломила Гарри череп, тупой быстрый звук, и Гарри на миг застыл, вытаращив глаза, и Дадли пришлось ударить снова. 

Гарри рухнул как подкошенный. С еще одним гулким звуком он упал на ковер и теперь лежал на нем, раскинув руки и ноги как обычно широко, снова похожий на маленького жеребенка. 

На статуэтке осталась кровь. Дадли аккуратно поставил ее обратно на камин и понял, что его руки трясутся. 

Неважно. Это неважно. Ковер под голыми ногами ощущался холодным жестким мехом. Он был в гостиной, ночью, и телевизор работал. Это было, как он думал, сном. Ведь папа никогда не разрешал ему смотреть телевизор по ночам, потому что сам смотрел видеокассеты.)

Ему надо просто дойти до дивана, вот сюда, и подождать, пока он проснется. 

**Конец**


End file.
